


[Podfic] In which Enjolras' mom finds out about his boyfriend by adorablecrab

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Early Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, adorablecrab, enjolras' mom is amazing you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic of "In which Enjolras' mom finds out about his boyfriend" by adorablecrab.Summary: “I… forgot to tell my mom about us.” He glances back at his phone, still frowning. “She’s upset because she found out through one of my cousins who apparently saw a picture of us on Cosette’s instagram! Why would my cousin know Cosette?”“Oh.” Grantaire winces and walks over to the couch to sit next to Enjolras, who immediately leans against him. He never talks much about his family, so Grantaire isn’t sure how to respond. “Is it bad? That she knows?”





	[Podfic] In which Enjolras' mom finds out about his boyfriend by adorablecrab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In which Enjolras' mom finds out about his boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425144) by [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab). 



**This is a podfic of _In which Enjolras' mom finds out about his boyfriend_ by adorablecrab.**

**Author Summary:** “I… forgot to tell my mom about us.” He glances back at his phone, still frowning. “She’s upset because she found out through one of my cousins who apparently saw a picture of us on Cosette’s instagram! Why would my cousin know Cosette?”

“Oh.” Grantaire winces and walks over to the couch to sit next to Enjolras, who immediately leans against him. He never talks much about his family, so Grantaire isn’t sure how to respond. “Is it bad? That she knows?”

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Enjolras/Grantaire

**Original Fiction** : [by adorablecrab on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425144)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Runs:** 5:28

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/42r45xdl2u8kmw4/IWEMFOAHB_adorablecrab_finalcut2_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Truly, the best things come in threes. So one more to top it off, Deb. <3 [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab) is the best, yo.
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave kudos and comments on Deb's wonderful fic, which can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425144). You should also check out her fantastic fanart on tumblr at [deboracabral](http://deboracabral.tumblr.com).
> 
> Music used in this fic is as follows:  
> Intro/Closing Music: [_Starday_](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Bon_Voyage_1995/Starday_1201) by [Podington Bear](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/)  
>  Sound Effects were found at Freesound.org
> 
> Wanna chat? You can find me on tumblr at [fishandchipsandvinegar](http://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com).
> 
> Got a podfic you want me to read? Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for listening. <3


End file.
